Forcing the Puzzle Back Together
by Kallikal
Summary: Eddward had his mind puzzle all together. But he didn't realize he was missing a main piece. Kevins piece. [[Kevedd]] -Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters besides the random names
1. Using science in life

"Alright Class, today we are going to do partner projects. This will be a contest so try your hardest. The pair that has the most interesting science project will win a lunch at your choice, I will be assigning partners as well," a collective groan filled the Science classroom as Ms. Chinza's voice gave instructions. Edd sighed and continued taking notes until his fate partner for the week was revealed. "Benny and Stevin, Edd and Kevin.." What? No! This had to be a mistake! Eddward glanced back at the jock who instead of having a shocked expression, had a smug smirk and was locking eyes with him. He gulped and whipped back to his seat. "Meet up with your partners for the rest of class and discuss what you should pick your topic on," Edd let a shaky sigh out and made his way to the Redhead's table.

"G-greetings K-kevin," He scrambled out. Kevin tilted his chin up in a greeting and pulled out a notebook. Edd pulled a chair up to the desk and met the taller of the two teens eyes. A large blush formed as well as a chill up his spine. He didn't know that Kevin felt the same. _"Damnit, why is this dork making me this way?"_ He asked himself.

"Alright Double Dork, you're the smart one here, what should we do?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. Edd fidgeted with the edge of his black sock hat beanie. His security blanket since the car accident. His mom said it was a second chance, but he can't even look in the mirror without sobbing his eyes out remembering that night. The smaller of the two teens winced as a hand was placed over his arm. "Edd are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," His voice took him back.

"O-oh its nothing, just some old thoughts and memories. N-now, as for the project what do you say about muscles since you play football and other sports we could use that as showing how the muscles are used during the sports hm?" The idea just came to mind after a glance around the room. A large muscles poster hanged in the back next to the hamsters cage. Sparking no interest in working for school Kevin nodded.

"Yeah sure, whatever." The redhead sighed, barely catching any of his words. "So what are we going to do about meeting up and whatnot?" The cyan eyes wondered around before daring to lock with forest green.

"We'll my p-parents wont be home tonight. That should get us started?" With a hopeful glint the jock nodded, taking some of Edds stress along with each bob of his head.

"I'll let you know if I can after school, if its for school my parents usually will let me go." Just as he said that the bell echoed through the halls. Signaling the time for lunch. "Later Dork." Kevin gave a small wave and Edd nervously did too. He collected his things and found his way out the door, where he was greeted by a large bear hug.

"HURRY DOUBLE D BEFORE THEY RUN OUT OF GRAVY!" Ed yelled, Eddy snickered before he was picked up by his larger friend as well.

"ED PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG APE!" Eddy yelled. Stopping by Edds locker Ed released his arms, sending the two flat on the ground. "ED!"

"MY ARMS GOT TIRED EDDY!" Ed called out. "Double D looks upset. Why is Double D upset?!" Edd sighed and closed his locker.

"It appears a familiar face from our childhood is my science partner for a week or so. Never mind that gentlemen. Please go on and find a seat, I shall join you shortly, I have to run these keys to Ms. Chinzas room for gardening." With a small sigh he turned on his heal and walked in an orderly fashion to his teachers room. _Of all the things that could happen today, I get stuck with my bully for a partner. Just when I had my life puzzle figured out with friends, family, and everything else. He goes and shatters it. Drat it all._

"Kevin you have to cooperate with him! I made sure you two were together because I sensed a...vibe between you two. Oh Eddward! Wonderful timing! Please come in, I have something I wish to talk to you about!" Edd exchanged glances with Kevin and gulped. He set the keys on the teachers desk and took a seat by Kevin. "Wonderful, alright boys I am to understand you two had a rough childhood...but I want bygones to be bygones for this project and hopefully you two will actually become friends," She stated as if it wasn't a choice. Edd didn't reply. Kevin didn't reply. Ms. Chinza sighed and dismissed them both to lunch.

"She doesn't have the rights to barge in our lives like that, what a...I can't even think of the word!" Kevin groaned. "So dork, I got the okay early because my dad was home. Want to work on the project during lunch?" Edd furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think that is very wise Kevin, the others would surely not get along well with me." Edd tapped his fingers together and Kevin rolled his eyes. But when Edds eyes met his...well, he was almost sure he wasn't gay. But for a while now, especially junior year, he caught himself looking at the wrong gender. But it wasn't his teammates. It was Edd himself.

"Whatever dude, I'll meet you at your locker since I don't have practice tonight. Bye Double Dork!" Kevin jogged off towards the lunchroom, raising his hand and waving to the ravenette behind him. Edd twirled one of his unruly curls and sighed. _What is wrong with me lately? I know my feelings towards him have changed and that I am gay but Kevin..? No. It wouldn't be right. _Keeping his mind together he pushed his feelings out of it for now.

* * *

"Hey Kev! You look kind of spaced out, whats up?" Nazz asked, noticing the jocks spacey glances to the Ed's table. "Got someone on your mind?"

"How did you know?" He questioned, confused at the girls way to know this. Nazz chuckled and asked him to go on. "Yeah, but its..questioning right now. I got paired up with Double D for science on purpose, the teacher wants us to 'let bygones be bygones' but..I don't think he'll even trust me anymore. I don't know Nazz..." He pulled off his hat and swished his hand through his short hair before plopping it back on the table.

"Well, do you like him? And if its trust you want then you got to show he can trust you, Edd's a sentimental guy, and very easy to get along with. He just..hides a lot, see? He wont show anyone his smile that much anymore," Kevin glanced to where she was pointing. There Edd sat with his hand covering his laugh and smile. "No one but Eddy and Ed know whats under his beanie. And they won't tell a soul for the sake of their friend. He trust me, because at junior year he came out to me saying he was gay. Everyone had his suspicions but didn't say anything and waited for him to come out. He told me he's afraid because of what people thought about gays. But no one cares but his bullies, they are used to gays and bi's because Nat's pan. You want his trust, you got to repay the favors." Kevin stared at his friend in disbelief.

"What in the hell? When did you get all wise?" Nazz shrugged and shoveled salad in her mouth. Kevin rolled his eyes but took what she said to heart. _"How do I earn his trust? _

* * *

_Next Chapter: How to earn a dorks trust. _


	2. How to earn a dorks trust

"Edd are you there?" Kevin tapped on his neighbors wooden door. When he heard no reply he pushed the doorbell multiple times. Annoying Edd who was already on his way. He told the dork in eighth hour that he would instead meet the dork at his house so Kevin could grab a few things from his teacher. Edd nodded and said that was perfectly fine, but he didn't expect Kevin to be ten minutes earlier.

"I am coming! Please desist!" Edd huffed as the door was swung open. "Kevin! You're early! I have everything set out, please take off your shoes." He instructed. Not wanting to infuriate the dork anymore he obliged. When he got to the living room couch he read over all of the notes.

"So how are we going to weave baseball into this?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at all of the neatly written papers. Edd sat down and began pointing each thing out.

"Well, we could show them how the leg muscles need to be properly turned in order to direct the balls aim so the player does not hit a foul ball. And how the arm muscles need to be used to hit the ball hard enough to have a chance to hit a homerun or at least a double. Then we can show how the two work together in order to make a secure hit as to not get a strikeout." Kevin sat in amazement and in silence at the dorks knowledge of sports. _Huh so the dork knows his stuff about sports. Not bad._Thinking he said something wrong Edd began fidgeting with his beanie and shaking with 'oh dears' muttered. Kevin placed a firm hand on the dork and he winced, thinking he was going to be hit. Kevin noticed this and retracted his hand. _  
_

"You didn't say anything wrong I just didn't know you knew so much about baseball," He replied. The dorks shaking body calmed and he huffed with his arms crossed. Kevin couldn't help but snicker a bit at the dorks sassiness.

"Well Kevin, I may be a 'dork' as you call me, but that does not always mean I am reading all the time, I have been dragged to a few sports games by Eddy and Ed a few times, and I know how the game works." The ravenette sassed back, looking away with his eyes closed. _Damn dork! You have so much sass in you!_

"Sorry Dork, Well anyways, why don't you come to one of my games with Nazz in support, it'd be cool if you did," Edd blinked a few times. Had he heard that right?

"Why do you want me there?" He asked before he had a chance to think about a propor reply, he smacked himself mentally and looked nervously at the hurt jock. _Why is he so hurt? It is a question that is worth considering._

"W-well, you aren't what they say really, in fact...Your kind of cool in a way? Plus Nazz will be there to sit by you, so I can have a couple of friends in the bleachers for me," Edd didn't reply for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright! Choice! We're going to meet up before the game so I'll know where you two will be sitting, okay?"

"Very well then Kevin, I shall join, but I thought most of the cheerleaders root for you? You are team captain after all," Edd persisted on. Kevin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"To be honest I don't like those cheerleaders, they are too clingy and way to bitchy," he chuckled, when he looked at Edd's disapproving gaze on the choice of word he murmured an apology.

"Apology accepted Kevin!" He cooed before glancing at the clock, they still had twenty minutes. Edd pursed his lips, he knew the jock didn't want to work for those twenty minutes. But what could they do that both of them enjoyed? His thoughts were cut off when a firm hand waved in front of his face. He swatted it away and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" The jock questioned when the focus was on him. Edd nodded and stood up, he opened the cabinet under his TV and looked through all the movies.

"Apologise Kevin, I did not anticipate having twenty minutes left over, perhaps we could watch a movie? I have mythbusters, and some documentaries," Double D thumbed through his movies as Kevin thought about his choices. He was overjoyed the dork just wanted to hang out with him, but his heart sank when he realized it was only because of leftover time.

"U-um, Mythbusters works for me," He shrugged. _Dammit why am I so nervous? Nazz said he was easy to talk to but why is it to hard for me?_

"Would you like something to drink as well? I have popcorn and soda surprisingly. Ed must have left them here." He giggled softly stretching the bag of popcorn and setting it into the microwave.

"Sure, whatever works for you, how many seasons of this do you have?" Kevin questioned with a raised eyebrow. He took note that this must be his favorite show, a bunch of disk with the label Mythbusters basicly overran the cabinet.

"All of the ones that are on disc so far. Its one of the few TV shows I watch, in fact its probably one of the only reasons we still have a TV, my parents are never home long enough to watch it." He mumbled on. Kevin sighed, _guess thats one of the things we have in common..._He didn't want that to be the only thing though. He made a promise to get back on the right track with him and dammit he was going to do that! Edd perked up when he heard the popcorn finish and pulled out a plastic blue bowl large enough for all the popcorn and pulled out a soda and a water bottle. Kevin laid a blanket out and smiled when Edd sat next to him. He stared like a creep for a few minutes as the dork invested himself in the tv show. Daringly Edd glanced up only to lock eyes with him for a few seconds before snapping away with heat risen to his face.

"Edd, you know I didn't really mean all of those times I picked on you right? It was just..ah it selfish I know but I don't want the team to think I'm one of those high school musical jocks or whatever." Edd dropped his popcorn and sighed. He didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever. Despite Kevin wanting to be friends with him, he didn't want to worry about people that would shone him out of their lives or happening to worry about people beating Edd up because he was friends with a jock. This was similar to Edd's thoughts, but more cryptic. He was torn on whether or not to trust Kevin again, despite the countless times he forgave him for beating him up, sending him to the nurse. He didn't even understand why people beat him up, was it because he had grades were almost perfect? But being smart is something to be proud of! Not to hide in fear of being picked on because of it. Edd shook his head hoping that this was a good enough sign for him to drop it.

It wasn't. Kevin pressed on. "Edd, please, I know what I did was selfish and cruel, but I never meant it." Edd muttered something under his breath that Kevin could barely catch. _Just Drop it._ "I'm not going to drop it until I get back on the right track. I don't care if jocks and 'nerds' aren't supposed to be friends but thats what I want to happen between us. I don't want to force it. But I just want to know that you don't hate me. Because I never hated you, in fact I envied you," Edd snapped his head up with a confused glance. _Envied me? Why on earth would he envy **me**?!_

"Why? Why do you envy me? You have the highest level of admiration, your academic skills are beyond anyone else's, all the girls swoon over you, for what purpose would you envy me of all people? You could envy a real celebrity, someone who invented something great. Not someone who is practically hidden away in hopes of one day all of the picking on will be over," Kevin sat back in silence. He could accept the why part. Anyone would ask that. But that speech had something to it.

"I envy you for the way you make me feel." Was all he said before they lapsed into a silence with nothing but the episode playing towards the end. Kevin was the one to break it. "For some reason, you're all I think about. I don't know why, maybe its your gap tooth smile or the way your words have effect on people," Using hands for emphasis he stared straight at the cyan eyes next to him. And Edd stared straight back. "I don't want you hiding from me afraid that I'd hurt you anymore. Because that's not going to happen. Your right, you don't deserve it. You never did," Edd felt tears pool in his eyes and spill over in a instant. A choked sob filled the room. And at one point there was a space between them, became a tight embrace in hopes that the other would hush his crying.

"I just don't know why you'd want me in your life as a friend when your so high on the popularity chain. I don't understand that." He muffled in the letterman jacket Kevin clutched him tightly and replied.

"Because I want to." Edd felt himself being pushed back a bit and a sleeve wiped stray tears away. "I've wanted to for awhile, but always worried you wouldn't forgive me because I don't deserve your forgiveness after what I put you through. Sure Eddy deserved it because...well Eddy's just an ass." Edd scowled at the choice of word but couldn't help but agree. "don't go on the bus tomorrow. I'm taking you to school." He stated. Edd nodded and Kevin wished him a goodnight and left. Leaving Edd to pick up the pieces of his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Edd woke up almost ten minutes earlier than his usual time because he couldn't sleep. He felt like a bolt of lightning with so much energy. And having no homework to complete he just decided to use that time to get ready. Following his usual morning routine he had his clothes laid out and pajamas in the hamper ready for a hot shower. He loved hot showers, they cleared his pores and steamed his clothes. He could deal with a itch or two.

Hoping his reflection was steamed over he dried his hair and was met with himself on a circle disc. He huffed and brushed his unruly jet black hair. Placing his shirt on and other articles of clothing he put his ski cap on last. Casting one last glance around his room he gathered his messenger back and slung it around his shoulders before going down to prepare a small but nutritious breakfast. _The most important meal of the day must be healthy! _He sing sang to himself before pausing at a new sticky note.

_Eddward_

_We are sorry to inform you but we will be out this week, New York needs us for a desperate transplant. Please clean the living room and tidy the house. Keep your good grades up!¡No te metas en problemas!_

_ Love,_

_ Madre_

Edd sighed. His family was mostly latino despite him being paler than a ghost. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out an apple and got out the toaster from above the fridge and popped in a piece of toast. He bit into a piece when was done and made his way to where his phone was charging in the living room. He smiled when it showed a picture of him, Ed, and Eddy from just a few weeks ago. "Oh how time flies by..." He smiled softly and perked up when the doorbell rang. Over and over again.

"Yo dork! Are you in there?" A familiar voiced boomed from outside. He chuckled and whipped open the door. "Hey," He greeted with a smug grin. He shoved a helmet his way and chuckled when the teen paled before his very eyes.

"G-greetings Kevin, s-shall we go now?" He gulped, shutting the door behind him, fixing his messenger bag they made it to where Kevin's motorcycle was.

"Hey Sock-Head!" Pause as his two friends noticed Kevin helping him on his bike. "Whats Shovel Chin doing?!" He exclaimed. Ed giggled at his friends behavior and replied.

"Double D is friends with Kevin Eddy! They are like the swamp people in Swamp Creepers four!" Edd couldn't help but smile at the tallest of the trio's synonym. "Come on Eddy!" Without warning Ed scooped his friend up and heaved him over his shoulder laughing as he ran off with Eddy's protest echoing in the cul-de-sac.

"I apologize for Eddy's behavior Kevin, shall we proceed?" He toyed with the bottom of his shirt with a nervous smile.

"We all know he's an asshat Edd, no need to apologize, hold on," Edd wanted to protest on the choice of word used to describe his best friend. But he was almost late, as in three minutes off schedule out of twenty minutes to get there. Yeah, he was that early. When he realized this, he snapped..that would mean Kevin got up almost that early just to take him to school. Not wanting to over think this he just enjoyed the ride..or what ever he could with how fast they were going.

"We're here Dork," He heard the jock chuckle as he felt the grip still tight on him. Out of the corner of Edd's eye he saw a familiar group of five standing and watching them with a harsh glare and mild interest. Oh how today was going to be fun, he thought dully, and his voice had nothing but sarcastic in it.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! Road trips~ Anyways next chapter will be called: Is this a date?


End file.
